


Плохой день для Фиро Проченцо, Клэра Стэнфилда и ещё для одного несговорчивого трупа

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Dark, Food, Gen, Horror, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле, не произошло ничего особенного (с).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохой день для Фиро Проченцо, Клэра Стэнфилда и ещё для одного несговорчивого трупа

**Author's Note:**

> год 1927
> 
> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2012

На самом деле, не произошло ничего особенного: просто у Фиро Проченцо выдался плохой день.  
С утра пришлось заниматься подчисткой чужих хвостов: Рэнди проворонил смену владельцев у склада на Спринг-стрит, поэтому Фиро отправили вместе с остальными ребятами разбираться с новоприбывшими, которые два месяца не платили аренду. Те оказались слишком непонятливыми. Фиро не был жестоким или злым человеком – скорее, наоборот, но он не любил долго разъяснять одно и то же и выслушивать от клиентов шуточки насчёт возраста. Разъяснения затянулись, а потом ещё новый шерстяной костюм пришлось сразу сдать в прачечную и идти дальше работать в старом летнем. Над Гудзоном туманилось, и пока они следили за выгрузкой товара, Фиро успел промокнуть и закоченеть.  
В общем, плохой день и вечер тоже дрянной – мокрый, холодный, совершенно мерзкий, и единственным просветом в нём должен был стать сытный ужин в «Alveare», полагавшийся каждому солдату Семьи Мартилло после насыщенного рабочего дня.  
Но едва Фиро успел войти в ресторан, поздороваться со всеми и пройти к любимому столику в дальнем углу, едва успел перемигнуться с Лией Линшан, сделать заказ и слегка согреться стаканчиком медового «Мерло», как вместо ужина милая Лия принесла ему вызов к телефону.   
Пришлось встать и идти – беседовать с другом детства.  
– Я, – сообщил Клэр с трагичными интонациями, которым позавидовал бы сам Джон Берримор, – бездарность. Нелепая бездарность, знай, бамбино.  
Фиро терпеть не мог, когда Клэр так его называл. И очень хотел есть. И у него были все основания повесить трубку на первых же фразах этого разговора. Но Фиро был хорошим, терпеливым другом и знал, что приступы падения самооценки с Клэром случаются крайне редко и каждый такой случай – уникален, поэтому он только вздохнул, присел у стойки с прибитым телефонным аппаратом, и сказал:  
– Рассказывай. Что случилось?  
На том конце провода послышалось сопение, словно там усиленно размышляли, насколько Фиро достоин доверия. Фиро терпеливо ждал.  
– Я запорол своё первое задание, – наконец отозвался Клэр.  
– О, – сказал Фиро.   
– Да. Мне поручили первое нормальное задание, а я его запорол. Всё из-за того, что этот хрыч был слишком здоровый.  
– В каком смысле? – спросил Фиро.  
– Во всех, – горько ответил Клэр. – Ростом он был с Бергу, но шире его в полтора раза, можешь представить? И вот эту гориллу мне поручили выследить и убить.  
Фиро подпер ладонью подбородок и приготовился слушать. Лия проносила мимо него подносы с едой, он провожал их взглядом.  
– Выследить было просто. Он никого не боялся, ни от кого не прятался, везде таскал с собой «спрингфильд». Когда я вышел ему навстречу в переулке, только заржал. Не поверил, что «такой хлюпик может его убить», – Клэр понизил голос, пародируя «гориллу». – Я разозлился, решил: «Я тебе покажу, кто тут хлюпик!»  
– Зря. Тебе нужна была холодная голова.  
– Зря, – Клэр согласно вздохнул. – От пули я ушёл. Пока он перезаряжал, успел ухватиться и хотел просто выдернуть из руки, но он держал крепко, тогда я ударил коленом по роже, пару раз и выбил два зуба, а он всё равно не отпускал, и… ну, короче, руку я ему сломал.  
Фиро укоризненно цокнул языком:  
– А тебе заказывали?  
– Неа. Так ты представь, я резко долбанул, кость переломилась, острым краем пропорола кожу, кровь брызнула из вены, а этому мудаку хоть бы хны! Даже не покачнулся, только глаза налились кровью, как у быка. Но пальцы разжались, и я на приклад успел поймать нож, который он вытащил второй рукой. Потом перехватил на втором ударе, пырнул ножом в пузо: он стоит на ногах крепко! Ещё и меня почти достал своими лапами. Тогда я выбрал удобный момент и вцепился ему в глотку.  
Умница Лия правильно расценила взгляд Фиро и принесла ему ужин прямо в телефонный «угол». Мысленно вознеся краткую благодарственную молитву, Фиро поставил себе тарелку на колени, прижав трубку ухом к плечу, и принялся за еду. Клэр продолжал рассказывать:  
– Душил я эту тварь долго, у него шея была, как у быка. Голыми руками не справился бы, но у него на шее был галстук, я его затянул изо всех сил. Он мышцы шеи напрягал – я душил. Тогда он вытащил нож из себя, вместе с кишками, они следом вывалились – фиолетово-зеленые, набитые дерьмом, что он жрал перед этим, интересно?  
Фиро задумчиво намотал спагетти на вилку: соус тоже был фиолетово-зеленым, но пах приятно.  
– Спаржу с баклажанами? – предположил Фиро.  
– Хер его знает! Короче, он вытащил всё это добро наружу, и с ножом – на меня, я еле уклонился, он мне плащ распорол, сука такая. Я на него всем телом навалился, выбил нож ногой, с перепугу ткнул ему пальцами в глаз, продырявил до самого мозга, если там мозг вообще был, но что-то оттуда вытащилось наружу, каша такая на ощупь…  
«В следующий раз, – мрачно подумал Фиро, – закажу лазанью». И закусил мысль пряной веточкой базилика.  
– Тогда он вроде притих, но я после всего этого уже не был уверен, что он не очнется, и свернул ему башку назад, чтоб кости хрустнули.  
Фиро хрустнул багетом.  
– Точняк! Кровь брызнула во все стороны, заляпала мне рубашку, а я за неё пять с половиной баксов отдал.   
– Сочувствую.  
– И после всего я встал, перевёл дух, а эта тварь ещё пальцами целой руки по асфальту скребёт.  
– Агония?  
– А я знал? Я для верности ему рожу размозжил об асфальт, елозил минут десять, пока до черепа не стёр. Наследил, как свинья. Ещё патрульный коп, который труп нашёл, заблевал там всё, не мог, придурок, к люку отползти.   
Фиро вздохнул и тщательно обтёр салфеткой рот.  
– Грязно получилось. Чёрт, первое нормальное задание, а я так бездарно его исполнил…  
– Но убил же?  
– Убил.  
– Тогда почему бы тебе не сделать вид, что всё так и было задумано? Метод убийства выбран весьма впечатляющий, клиенты должны быть довольны.  
За время возникшей в разговоре паузы Фиро успел допить вино и расписаться на талоне, который ему подсунула Лия.   
– Думаешь, прокатит? – спросил Клэр заметно повеселевшим голосом.  
– Уверен. А издержки дела сможешь использовать для создания репутации жестокого убийцы. Вот увидишь: ещё парочка таких случаев, и журналисты придумают тебе подходящий псевдоним.  
– Хорошо! Это ты правильно придумал, бамбино!  
Фиро глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Несколько раз. Затем спросил:  
– У тебя всё?  
– Всё. Спасибо за подсказку. Слушай, а что у тебя голос такой невесёлый? Как ты сам-то?  
– Я нормально, – сказал Фиро, рассматривая густеющий за окном смог. – Просто, понимаешь, сегодня – плохой день…


End file.
